Three-dimensional (“3D”) integrated circuits (“ICs”) include a plurality of vertically stacked chips or semiconductor substrates. Different types of circuits can be formed in the different chips or substrates. These circuits generate heat, which is conductively transferred throughout 3D ICs. The amount of heat dissipated into the chips and semiconductor substrates can generate reliability and electromigration (“EM”) issues due to high-temperatures unless they are monitored.